the thin line between love and friendship
by sakudon
Summary: what happens when naruto and sasuke compete to get with ino the man with the best game wins


The thin line between love and hate

After the 1st round of the chunnin exams naruto and sasuke are at the Ichiraku Ramen Bar eating loads of pork and beef ramen laughing at how they beat their opponents in the previous matches thinking on what they are going to do during the month of training so while they were eating Ino Yamanaka comes in with her hair flowing laughing with Kurenai Yuhi naruto and sasuke jaws drop at her beauty smelling like the flowers in her shop so all of the sudden naruto jumps up and says I got to go to the restroom and he starts walking toward Ino as he comes up to her he starts talking to Ino from the corner of his eyes sasuke sees naruto and sasuke jaw drops he jumps up and charges toward his best friend sasuke then dropkick naruto through the door

Sasuke says "hi Ino how are you"

Ino says "hi sasuke I saw your fight between that bully with the chakra scalpel what was the name of that combo you did"

Sasuke response "oh do you mean the lion's barrage"

"That is a cool name" says Ino

"Thanks a lot" says Sasuke

"That combo that naruto did on Kiba was kind of cool" said Ino

"That was my Uzumaki barrage believe it" said naruto

"Well it to bad I got to get back to work at the flower shop" said Ino

"Bye" said naruto and sasuke

"Hey naruto and sasuke you know tomorrow I am making shark meat ramen" said Teuchi

"Alright" said sasuke

As naruto and sasuke walk down the street they start arguing over who liked ino the best but soon to realize that their friendship is worth more than some girl so they both apologized the next day sasuke gets up and goes to the Yamanaka flower shop to go to talk to ino before he gets to the door he hears naruto talking to ino saying

"Hey thanks ino about saving me and sasuke's ass in the forest of death"

"No problem but we didn't win the fight" replied ino

"Ah its okay you tried and for that I am grateful" said naruto

Sasuke then leaves to go to the ramen shop to eat and wait for naruto when sasuke older brother itachi and his half-shark friend kisame comes in for some ramen

"Hey itachi" said kisame

"What is it?" said itachi

"What type of ramen are you going to eat" asked kisame

"I don't know maybe pork what are you going to eat" said itachi

"Today's special what ever it is I guess" responded kisame

"Hi can I help you" said Teuchi

"Yeah can I have today's special" asked kisame

"Can I have pork ramen" asked itachi

"That's 20 yen" said Teuchi

"Oh…okay here you go" said itachi

"Yum this is some unique ramen excuse me sir what type of ramen is this" asked kisame

"today's special ramen with shark meat" said Teuchi

"you son of a bitch itachi you pulled off too many shark jokes on me" said kisame

"but you was the one to ask for today's special" said itachi

"hey" sasuke said naruto coming through the door

"hi naruto" said sasuke

"what are you doing" asked naruto

"I am about to go to the home" replied sasuke

while sasuke was walking to the his home he runs into ino who was walking by herself as he get nervous about the hottest kunochi walking toward him so he stops to say hello to ino

"hi ino" says sasuke

"hi sasuke" said ino

"did I really do that to that sound ninja" asked sasuke

"yeah but you don't have to fake it any longer I know you want to love me but I cannot choose between you or naruto" said ino

"well" said sasuke

and sasuke hauls off and kiss ino and they fall into a deep long kiss hugging each other in each other's arm and ino whisper in sasuke's ear

"I love you sasuke" said ino

"and I love you Ino" whispered sasuke

Ino's arms slowly wrapped around his neck as she stood on her tiptoes; allowing her to apply more pressure against his lips. Now that his hands were empty he placed them on her ribcage. He massaged her with his thumbs as he licked her lips as a request for passage; passage that ino was more then willing to grant him. He noticed her mouth tasted of some unnamed hot sweetness. The fact that he couldn't place the taste irritated him, and caused him to kiss her more aggressively.

ino made an attempt to unbutton his white blouse, but sasuke grabbed her wrists firmly, pulled his mouth from hers, and glared at her. Sasuke was the one that was going to be in charge, not ino; and ino – so it seemed – understood that. Sasuke let go of her wrists as her hands fell to the sides. He began unbuttoning her own blouse as he kissed her again, plunging his tongue against hers. He slid the blouse easily off of her shoulders, and threw it across the room. Next was her black bra, which had been way too obvious under her white blouse. He went to reach hands around her back when surprisingly ino pulled away slightly. She looked at him with an innocent expression. She gently gripped his big hands and placed them back on her ribcage as she began to slowly unbutton her black jeans. As her pants slid past his hips, sasuke slid his hands down further, to rest on her hip bones. Although ino was doing the work, sasuke still felt in power; ino was –after all- doing this for him.

She never looked away from his eyes as she slid her feet out of her pants. Her underwear was a black satin material. Sasuke liked the sight of her in such skimpy attire, although he would never admit it. He reached his hand around to her bare ass and rested it there as he zoomed in for another kiss. He pushed her roughly onto the bed, as he lay on top of her; there feet hanging off the side. He moved there bodies so they were lying properly on his bed, and with one hand he unhooked her bra. Her breasts spilled free and sasuke cupped one as he bite down on her neck. ino moaned aloud as he fondled and nipped at her. He bit and pulled at her earlobe, and as he did so his hot breath blew around her ear, making her shudder pleasurably.

Ino brought her hand up from resting beside her, and cupped sasuke's jaw line. He lifted his head from her neck and kissed her roughly. His hand left her breast and toyed with the strings on her underwear. He sat up directly so he had the use of both his arms and slid ino's underwear down her soft, slender legs. He threw the underwear away and kissed about two inches above her sensitive areas. He trailed his tongue momentarily and then – positioning himself between her legs – he kissed her once again; leaving her breathless.

Ino made another attempt at undoing his shirt; he pulled his lips away and looked at her blankly. Possibly because he was on top of her, he still felt in control as he allowed her to continue undoing his shirt. Since he had been leaning in his arms, she was unable to pull the blouse off, so he raised himself onto his knee's, and slid off his shirt. Along with the rest of the clothes, he tossed his shirt aside, and reached for his pants buckle. He got so far as sliding the zipper down when ino sat upright and ran her hands up the front of his legs. Sasuke let his hands fall to his sides as ino wiggled his pants down just above his knees. She slid his boxers down and gripped his member firmly in her hands and began to massage him. Sasuke groaned as he let his head fall back slowly. With his head still back, ino quickly wrapped her lips around him and began working her magic. Sasuke brought his head up and looked down at her. She was looking up at him, and as there eyes met, sasuke's muscle tightened as his pleasure heightened.

Ino worked with both her hands and her mouth as sasuke continued to let out low, manly groans. Suddenly he gripped her shoulders and threw her head back against the pillow. Sasuke wiggled out of the rest of his clothes and sheathed himself. As he did so, ino kept herself entertained as she explored her own body. Sasuke turned back to her and steadied himself between her legs. He placed his hands underneath her knees and forced her legs up. He slid himself inside of her and ino moaned aloud, gripping the pillow behind her head. Sasuke didn't gradually pick up the pace; instead he picked up the pace quite quickly. 

Moving at such a speed was difficult while he was still propping up her legs, so he dropped her legs and placed his hands on either side of the bed beside her face. He kissed her roughly and then let his head lean against her collarbone. When he raised his head again, ino could see the small beads of sweat forming on his forehead. She gripped his shoulders and moaned loudly. Both of them had labored breathing as they came closer and closer to there destination.

Ino took advantage of sasuke's vulnerability and flipped them so she was on top. She did so in such a way that sasuke never even had to exit her. She bobbed her body up and down and watched as sasuke's eyes transfixed on her breasts. Her hands began to trail down his body when sasuke gripped her wrists firmly once again. Ino looked at him and smirked without stopping. Sasuke felt that she needed to realize who was in control. He yanked her down as she continued to ride him, and he pulled her face to his as he kissed her hard, bruising her lips. He continued to kiss her as he slid his body slightly back so that his back could be supported by the wall.

He was slightly in a sitting position. It made it easier for him to kiss her, and keep control of the situation. He grabbed her hips and helped her apply more pressure to his body. Once she was doing it the way he wanted her to, he let his hands roam all over her body. Leaning forward he brought her right breast into his mouth as sucked hungrily at it, and using his free hand he fondled the other one. Ino moaned as she rotated her hips, grinding against him. They were both very close.

Sasuke let his body relax as ino finished the job. There gazes slammed together as sasuke held her hips, and ino let her hands roam her own body. He saw ino's face tighten, and felt her muscles from down below do the same. Her tightness fluctuated around his stiff member, cause him to reach orgasm. He gripped ino's hips tighter as he fought back his body shuddering. Ino continued to ride him as her body began to quake and she began to moan, long and loud. Sasuke felt the sweat on his body as he saw ino's own body glisten; he groaned as he rolled his head back and closed his eyes.

Then it was over, and ino let her body fall against him; without taking him out. They laid there like that, ino's arms wrapped around sasuke's neck, and sasuke's arms at his sides. Every once in a while ino would sigh happily and snuggle closer to sasuke. Sasuke would cringe and lay there unmoving. Sasuke's energy was beginning to come back to him as his breathing, along with ino's, returned to normal.

Ino sighed happily once again. "I love you sasuke."

"and I love you ino" sasuke said smiling

"I've decided I don't want naruto I want you now and for ever more" said ino as she fell asleep in sasuke's bed


End file.
